Gold Leaf
Gold Leaf is the fifth and last plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was revealed in the Lost City Part 2 trailer, and its gameplay features were showcased in a developer diary on June 23, 2015. Gold Leaf is an instant-use plant that creates a Gold Tile upon planting, similarly to how Tile Turnip creates Power Tiles. However, it can only be selected in Lost City levels. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 RECHARGE: Slow Gold Leaves create a Gold Tile on planting. "For a small initial investment, you too can generate huge sun," says Gold Leaf. She's a firm believer in solar markets. Strategies Due to the nature of Gold Leaf, it can only be rightly compared to a plant like Tile Turnip. The latter plant has shown superiority when it comes to function and power, but it is not as easy-to-use and practical as Gold Leaf. This is not mentioning that Tile Turnip practically requires Power Lily in order to exert its full potential. However, the fact that Gold Leaf is limited to Lost City only makes it extremely undesirable to try out any more elaborate strategies with it. As Lost City levels are the only ones with naturally occurring Gold Tiles, it restricts the necessity of Gold Leaf in such an environment. While it is not needed in regular levels, the player should consider adapting Gold Leaf to their strategy in Temple of Bloom, the Endless Zone of Lost City. The levels in the said Endless Zone have unusually low amounts of Gold Tiles pre-placed on the lawn. This is possibly the game encouraging the use of the Gold Leaf, and its use here certainly pays off more than in regular levels due to the fact that the levels themselves are longer. However, even here Gold Leaf is not vital or particularly outstanding. It should be considered if the player has all eight seed slots, as otherwise they might be wasting space for much more valuable plants. Gold Leaf should not be planted in a space where the player will surely not place another plant. It is a waste of sun and recharge time. This should especially be noted in levels with Imp Porters, as their tents are devastating to empty Gold Tiles. Gallery Goldleaf almanac.png|Almanac entry Goldseed.JPG|Gold Leaf's seed packet Gold Leaf without sun.png|Seed packet without sun cost Gold Leaf Card.png|Endless Zone card Gold Leaf creates Gold Tile.gif|Gold Leaf creating a Gold Tile (animated) Goldleaf_trailer.png|Gold Leaf as seen in the trailer Can't use Gold Leaf.jpg|Gold Leaf cannot be used in this level ATLASES PLANTGOLDLEAF 768 00 PTX.png|Gold Leaf's sprites HDGoldLeaf.png|HD Gold Leaf GoldtoLeaf.jpg|Gold Leaf in Ragweeds to Riches achievement Getting Gold Leaf's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume Getting Gold Leaf's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume Getting Gold Leaf's Third Costume.jpg|Getting its third costume Trivia *So far, Tile Turnip and Gold Leaf are the only plants that create permanent tiles. **Gold Leaf, Doom-shroom, Tile Turnip, Sap-fling, and Lava Guava are the only plants that can "alter" tiles. *Its name is possibly a play on the term "gold leaf," which is gold that has been hammered into a thin sheet. *Gold Leaf is a world-exclusive plant, like Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp in Big Wave Beach, and Hot Potato in Frostbite Caves. **This is the only plant to be world-exclusive in Lost City *Gold Leaf is one of the three plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles, the others being Tangle Kelp and Tile Turnip. **Gold Leaves also cannot be planted under endangered plants. *Gold Leaf, Cherry Bomb, and Jalapeno are the only plants that have a "Slow" recharge listed in the Almanac of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Gold Leaf's recharge is not in fact Slow. It is slightly shorter than Slow, but still longer than Sluggish. **Pepper-pult shares a similar trait, as its recharge is faster than Sluggish, but slower than Mediocre. *Sometimes, when Gold Leaf is planted, Tile Turnip's sound effect can be heard. *Gold Leaf shines in a similar way to Gold Tiles. *Gold Leaf, Snapdragon, Guacodile, Hot Potato, and Fire Peashooter are currently the only plants to wear costumes that are based on food. *Gold Leaf's Super Saiyan-based costume is internally nicknamed "Hairstyle 9001," a reference to the "Over 9000" internet meme. See also *Gold Tile *Tile Turnip *Ragweeds to Riches Category:Lost City Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Tile plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Non-damaging plants